


As the Dust Settles

by NikAdair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Leon is broken and distraught, Post Champion Match, Raihan does his best to help, There's very brief Raihan/Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: As the dust settles, Leon is left with the reality that he's no longer champion. Feelings he hadn't felt in his time as champion resurface, and Raihan is there to settle them, to bring him back to reality. To set him free.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	As the Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out going in one direction, but ended up going in a completely different one at the end. But I really do like how it came out, so here you go!

The thing with losing was that it didn’t come easy. Match after match, trainer after trainer, there had always been that possibility. But to Leon, losing was like winning the lottery. Okay, maybe that was a bad analogy. Becoming the Champion was like winning the lottery. Losing… well, that was like being struck by lightning, three times in a row.

He could hear the hush that fell over the stadium, the quietest it’d been in years. As the dust cleared, he saw his Charizard lying on the ground, wings folded over itself, and Victor’s Stonjourner barely standing. But standing. Something in his stomach dropped as his Charizard returned to its pokeball.

There was tension in the air, what felt like everybody’s eyes on him. Leon felt something catching in his throat and he pulled his cap over his eyes, feeling them burn. One second. That was all he gave himself to be sad, angry, upset, before turning his lips up in a smile. He threw his cap in the air, turning away from Victor.

“My time as Champion is over… But what a Champion time it’s been! Thank you for the greatest battle I’ve ever had!” Leon felt something catch in his throat and choke off his words, but the crowd exploded into cheers, hiding it. His eyes burned and his throat felt full, but he pushed it away, turning back to Victor.

Victor looked back at him as he walked forward, clutching his pokeballs to his chest. Leon smiled at him, feeling something bubbling up behind it. Something unpleasant. Something awful. All eyes were on them -- on Victor, the new Champion, and on Leon, the dethroned. For the first time since since he was young, he felt small, so infinitesimally small, under the lights and cameras in the stadium.

Leon gave his speech -- about how Victor had exceeded all his expectations and earned that title, how everyone who’d participated in the gym challenge had made him so proud, but underneath it all, there was something roaring in his ears and pulling at his heart, settling in his stomach.

The pitch was soon consumed with reporters, all crowding around Victor and him, asking them questions about how they felt, asking him how he felt losing for the first time in over a decade. Leon smiled and shrugged, pulling Victor with him as they headed back to the locker rooms. He’d have all the time in the world for questions and interviews. But right now, he knew Victor needed a moment, away from the chaos, a moment of quiet.

They split off at the end of the hallway -- Victor heading right, Leon heading left. His heart twisted and his stomach churned as he walked. All he could see was Charizard lying on the ground. Over and over, that image played in his mind, those feelings growing more and more. He yelled, hitting the wall of the hall. Pain flared in his hand, and he could feel cracks starting the spider through the drywall.

“Hah, well, I guess all that training was good for something,” he muttered to himself, continuing to the locker room. He wasn’t expecting anyone to be there, but wasn’t surprised when he walked in, seeing Raihan sitting there. His eyes were trained on the screen, watching replayed clips from the match -- Victor’s Cinderace going down to his Haxorus, Leon’s Dragapult going down to his Boltund -- until it showed his Charizard going down to his Stonjourner, dust being kicked up around the stadium.

Leon ripped his eyes away from the screen, instead looking to Raihan. His normally clear eyes were stormy, and he chewed on the corner of his lip. His knee was bouncing, a sign that he was thinking. Raihan, the energetic man that he was, could never sit still, especially when he was lost in thought.

He moved from the door, letting it slam behind him. It shook Raihan from his thoughts, and the dragon master looked at him with those stormy eyes. Leon came to a stop, looking at him, but not really. The room was quiet, almost unpleasantly so, and Leon was the one who broke it, a bitter laugh escaping him.

“Well, that match didn’t go as I well as I had planned. Victor really gave it his all out there.” His throat felt tight again, and he coughed. Raihan just looked at him, as though studying him. “I’m proud of my team though.” His voice had dropped to just above a whisper, his eyes stinging. “They fought with everything they had. They’re the true champions here.”

Leon didn’t really know he’d started crying until he saw the dark spots appearing on the floor. He laughed again, his breathing becoming shallower. “I mean, did you see his team? Those pokemon must have put in hours and hours of training! But what can you expect from the kid who caught Eternatus? He’s champion material, yes he is!” His voice was bitter, and his voice cracked, catching in his throat. “Who could’ve won against him?”

His knees gave out, and he fell to the floor, a sob ripping through him. Leon looked at the floor, tears streaming down his face and hitting the mats underneath him. “Who could’ve won against him?” he whispered again. His stomach churned and his heart felt like it was being ripped apart by Bewear.

Raihan was there in an instant, pulling him up. Leon just looked at him, the never ending torrent of tears making it hard to focus on anything. He was pulling into a tight hug, but he couldn’t move. Not really. He felt more than heard Raihan talking to him, but his heart was pounding in his ears. His body felt heavy, numb, and he let himself fall against Raihan.

“...Leon? You still with me?” Raihan nudged his chin, and Leon looked up at him. The storm he’d seen earlier was gone, leaving in its wake worry. Leon didn’t say anything, instead returning to bury his face in Raihan’s hoodie. He didn’t want him seeing him like, seeing him so… broken.

“I really wanted to win this Rai,” he whispered, his voice scratchy. “I wanted to win this, for Hop, and for you.” He let out a bitter laugh, his heart cracking more. “What am I if I’m the champion?”

Raihan shifted, forcing Leon to sit back and look at him. “You are Leon, the lion of the Galar region. You’re the dandelion that refused to give up.” Leon looked away, but Raihan lifted his face book to look at him. “You’re my greatest rival, champion or not, and you’re my…” Raihan’s words trailed off, uncertainty flitting through his eyes.

He shook his head, the uncertainty leaving. “You may not be champion anymore, so what? Does that may you any less of a fierce and unforgettable trainer?” Leon would’ve looked away if he could, but Raihan’s hold was firm, his eyes entrancing. “You may not be champion anymore, but you still unbeatable.” Leon flinched, biting his lip. “I still haven’t beaten you.”

Leon looked up at him, really looked up at him, and saw just how distraught Raihan was. His eyes had grown crazed, unfocused, and his was chewing on his lip, the tip of his tooth tinged red. Guilt started gnawing at him, and Leon pulled Raihan’s hand away from his face, holding it in his lap.

The tears hadn’t stopped, but they’d slowed, and he could feel the emotions churning in his chest. He looked down at their hands, reminded of just how much bigger Raihan’s were compared to his. “Why would you want to be rivals with me anymore? Wouldn’t Victor be a better rival? He’s the champion now.”

The bitterness in his voice was verging on jealousy, and he flinched at hearing it, hating how it sounded. They were things he’d thought were behind, left to his childhood as he fought to be champion. Left behind to be the symbol of strength and pride and  _ good _ .

He wasn’t expecting the slap he got from Raihan. Wasn’t expecting the anger he saw in those eyes, making him look even more like a dragon. “Is that all you think you are? Is that the only reason you think that I strive for beating you?” Leon rubbed his cheek, staring at him. He didn’t know what to say, what to do, so he just stared.

Raihan growled, pulling away from Leon. He instantly missed the hand that moved, feeling like he’d been thrown off kilter without it there to ground him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Raihan shook his head and stood. “I’m sorry you lost.” That was all he said before walking towards the exit.

Leon scrambled to his feet, nearly tripping, and grabbed the back of Raihan’s jacket. “Wait, please, don’t leave.” The tears started falling again, and his voice grew quiet. “Don’t leave.” His grip on the fabric tightened, his heart pounding in his ears. “I’m sorry, for what I said. I-” He dropped his hand and sighed. “Please turn around.”

Raihan stood still for a second longer before turning to look at him. He could see the hurt and anger in his eyes, could see it in the way he stood, and he flinched away. Raihan sighed, his shoulders dropping, exhaustion covering his features. He pulled Leon into another hug, stiff but relaxing. Leon hugged him back, letting himself sink into his chest again.

“I know. You’re upset and distraught. I get that.” One of Raihan’s hands started sifting through Leon’s hair, running through the knots from the battle. It was oddly comforting, and he felt his face flush a little. “But you’re more than just some dumb title.”

Leon nodded, closing his eyes. It felt right to be here, in Raihan’s arms, while he combed through his hair. It felt as though this was something he’d been missing for years. When he looked up, he saw that they were much closer than he remembered, Raihan bending down slightly.

“You and your pokemon fought with everything you had and had a ‘champion time’.” Leon laughed at the use of his catchphrase. He blinked, and Raihan’s face was closer. “You get to breathe again. No expectations, no concerns, no rules. You’re free from the stress you tried to hard to hide.” Another blink, just the smallest of space between. “You’re free.”

Raihan’s voice had dropped and it sent a shiver through him. He leaned up, closing the space between them. His lips were soft, and he tasted of spice. His touch felt like fire, and Raihan him closer. He was solid, grounding, and Leon felt like something fell into place in the space of the loss.

They pulled away, panting slightly. Leon knew his face was red, could tell by the humour that flitted through Raihan’s eyes before being chased away with affection. His thoughts felt like they cleared, just a little, and the bitterness was chased away, just for a moment.

“You’re free to do what you want,” Raihan said again, stepping away from him. Leon was left standing there as he left. He was free, finally free. No more standards. No more having to appear a certain way for sponsors. He was free.

It was odd, being free. He didn’t know what he would do with this freedom. Didn’t know what he’d do with his days. Didn’t know any of it. But through that uncertainty, there was one thing he was sure of. And that thing was Raihan. He walked out of the locker room, moving quickly, chasing after that certainty. And, oh, he was going to catch it. Catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So I absolutely love all the characters from these games, but Leon and Raihan have a very special place in my heart. I've been wanting to write something for them since I first met them in game, and I'm hoping you guys like it. Go easy on me, it's my first non VLD fic. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
